sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Sofia the Second
"Sofia the Second" is the thirty-fourth episode of the Disney Junior series Sofia the First which aired on August 1, 2014. Overview Princess Sofia uses a copying spell so she can be in two places at once but her copy is a troublemaker! Will Sofia be able to handle her nasty copy before she causes too much trouble? Plot Sofia is looking forward to going to the Highland Hootenanny Dance, but her father tells her that there has been a change of plans. Lord Gilbert is coming to the castle instead of coming on the next day. Since he is bringing along his daughter Lady Joy, Roland wants Sofia to be around to keep her company. Although Sofia really wants to go to the Hootenanny, she agrees to do what her father asks. After picking a gift for Lady Joy, Sofia meets up with Cedric, who is chasing Wormwood around the castle in order to try out a duplication spell on him, although Wormwood doesn't want to become twenty ravens. Hearing about this spell gives Sofia an idea. She goes to Cedric's workshop and uses one of Cedric's wands to create another Sofia so she can go to the Hootenanny while her copy keeps Lady Joy company. The spell works on an apple...and the duplicate apple is pink for some reason. Sofia creates a copy of herself, and it works perfectly...except the copy has a pink dress. The Pink Sofia is happy to play with Lady Joy while the real Sofia goes to the village dance. However, soon after she leaves, Clover realizes that Sofia has messed up the spell; the copy reveals herself to be a bad and rotten little girl, the complete opposite of the real Sofia. She traps Clover in a cage and wanders off. While Sofia is at the village dance with Amber and James, Bad Sofia stays at the castle with Lady Joy, while her father Lord Gilbert discusses plans with King Roland on building a new bridge. She starts pranking people, and even gives away her amulet to Lady Joy, which Cedric takes to his advantage. However, he doesn't realize that it's not the real amulet. After a while, Bad Sofia gets bored with Lady Joy and ditches her while playing hide-and-seek. She meets up with the real Sofia at the Hootenanny (calling herself Sofia the Worst) and starts to cause even more trouble. Sofia loses her patience and locks Bad Sofia in a barn while she goes back to the castle to clean up the messes. Unfortunately, Bad Sofia manages to escape, and make plans to get back at the real Sofia. The two Sofias return to the castle and Bad Sofia begins causing even more mass mayhem around the castle. She squirts oil all over the floor, makes a mess in the kitchen, knocks down the suits of armour and destroys Roland and Gilbert's model of the new bridge. Roland, Lady Joy and Cedric soon find out about the two Sofias. Sofia admits the reason why she created a copy of herself and is now so ashamed of what she had done that she learns her lesson that when she makes a promise, she must keep it. After Cedric magically sends the Bad Sofia away, Sofia apologises to Lady Joy for everything and makes it up to her by giving her a tour of the castle and taking her to the Hootenanny. Songs *Keeping Promises No Matter What Transcript Cast *Ariel Winter as Princess Sofia and Sofia the Worst *Wayne Brady as Clover *Darcy Rose Byrnes as Princess Amber *Travis Willingham as King Roland II *Jess Harnell] as Cedric the Sorcerer *Jim Cummings as Wormwood *Zach Callison as Prince James *Tim Gunn as Baileywick *G. Hannelius as Lady Joy *Keith Ferguson as Lord Gilbert *Sam Riegel as Royal Builder Trivia *This episode shares a similar story theme to the Darkwing Duck episode "Negaduck" where the main character gets an opposite double. *This is the first episode to have a title similar to the show's name. *Bad Sofia calls herself Sofia the Worst, a play on Sofia's self-given title and Robin Hood's "John the Worst" from the song "The Phony King of England". *In this episode we see Cedric return to his scheme of stealing the Amulet of Avalor. This is also the first time he physically touches the Amulet, however the one in his possession is not the real Amulet. *This is the third time Amber doesn't wear her signature outfit throughout the episode, the first and second times were in the episodes "Princess Butterfly" and "Holiday in Enchancia". *This is the second time Ruby and Jade don't speak. The first was "Blue Ribbon Bunny". *Princess Amber, Princess Sofia, Ruby, Jade and Prince James know how to square dance. *This is the second time that Sofia causes trouble that affects others. *This is also the second time trouble happens for Sofia because of a magical accident, the first time was in "When You Wish Upon a Well" when Amber accidentally turned her into a purple cat and then a pink cat. Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes